The Angel of My Lost Past
by DominiqueSkyCullen98
Summary: I sighed,how am i supoesed to tell her? "Alice, I'm your, um" I stuttered. "Your my what?" she asked. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. "Mary Alice Brandon" I started. "I'm your daughter"  that was a sneek peek, read it to find out, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A visitor

**Hey thank you for your reviews,your awesome!So here is the Chappy. Enjoy! **

(Alice p.o.v)Chapter 1

_A light knock at the door."I'll get it" said Bella."Hello, may I see Alice Cullen,please?"_

Then I zoomed out of my vision. Well, that weird I can't see after that. It's like someone is blocking my visions. That's very bizarre even more than Emmett bizarre and that is pretty bizarre. But the only thing that blocks my visions are either those mutts or Nessie.**(And yes Bella I used Nessie)** So what is that supposed to mean?I shrugged ,it might be nothing. I continued reading the magazine I was reading until the vision."Man,is there anytime you aren't upsessed with fashion?"Emmett asked annoyed. Well, he is just mad that he didn't get any from Rose last night, I shuddered I don't want to imagine it. Then replied,"Of course not Emmy-Bear!You know I LOVE SHOPPING!"I said in the preppiest voice. Emmett just glared at me because he doesn't love the name as much as I do. Then walked to the other side of the living room. Then I hear _Knock knock. _I frozed,that was the same knock I heard in my vision. "What are you a deer in head lights or a vampire?"asked the very amused Emmett."I'll get it" said Bella that just entered from the kitchen. As I hear the door open"Hello may I see Alice Cullen,please?" said a very high female like voice, almost like a child."Umm...may I ask who you are?"said a nervous Bella. When wasn't Bella nervous?"Can I please talk to her it won't take but a minute,please!" the female begged. I stood up and used my vampire speed to go to the door. Then I stopped. I was staring at the most beautiful little girl no more than 14.She had pale skin,tall and slender but not taller than me. Yay!I'm not the shortest one anymore!Anyways,she had dark chocolate curly hair that barley go past her shoulders, crystal blue eyes,and a light blush. Well in plain english she was just breath taking. She reminds me of something then I spoke"Who are you?".She looked imminently looked ...well, sad?"You don't remember me do you?"she whispered." Can you please tell me who you are?"I said."I'm Shailie Sky Brandon and I already know who you are"she said gazing at me."Hey how is at the door?"boomed Emmett. Bella giggled "Oh sorry about him,he is '_special_'"giggled Bella."HEY I HEARD THAT!"Emmett screeched. Bella laughed and Shailie giggled ,she kinda looks at me. I remember that my eyes were the exsact same sade of blue. Huh,weird isn't?"So what brings you here?"asked Bella."Well, I am here to talk to Alice" Shailie said poilitley."Um..okay?I'll leave you to alone"said Bella, then walked awkwardly into the living room. Ha. You can hear Bella bickering at Emmett like he is in trouble. Then I finally said to break our silence "What did you want to-"before I could finish the sentence she hugged me. Like she hasn't seen me in forever. Well I don't know her so why does she feel so attached to me, I can't see the future so I am basicly blind. But I don'tt know why but I felt a warm feeling more like aloving feeling like how Esme acts to us lovingly and motherly it the same exsact feeling I have, ad then I just hugged he back."Oh my hot dog you have no idea how much I wanted to see you ma-"then she stopped and broke losses from our embrace. It kinda stung but I just shrugged it off. Then I just stared at her just out of confusion. "(sighs) Alice , I'm your,um"she stuttered."Your my what?"okay now I am officially confused. She closed her eyes and said"Mary Alice Brandon"she started. I gasped nobody called me that is a long time."I'm your daughter"she said

**Yay!I found a cliffy. So how do you think Alice is going to react?I want to get at lest 5 review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Dominique**


	2. Chapter 2: My little vist

**Hey guys! I was kinda disappointed on how many reviews I got. Oh well! I am also writing another story called '_My New Life' _it is basicly about Bella turning it to a werewolf after the Cullens left. SO...here is the chappy! So if you guys are confused on how Shailie is Alice's daughter , is because she had her when she was human, also so you guys aren't confused Shailie is half human and vampire**

**(Shailie's p.o.v before she went to tell Alice) Chapter 2**

Dear Diary,

To day is going to be an extraordinary day today! Why you may ask, because I, Shailie Sky Brandon, is going to finally meet Mary Alice Brandon, my mother. I only meet her once but then she was taken away from me. I can remember it like it was just yesterday. **( flash back) "Miss. Brandon it's a girl" said a doctor, as he handed me to my mother. " Oh my gosh, she is so beautiful" my mum whispered. Then she cried ,"I'll give you the greatest life ever, I promise to make you happy, I'll be your mum and dad,-sobs- I will be fair,caring, and loving my sweetheart" she vowed.(skips, this is when Alice brings me home) "okay we are home darling."she says to me. When we got out of the car I started crying. "shh shh it's okay"my mum cooned. I met my grandparents that night. Then my mum carried me to her room, then she was in a rocking chair, then sang to me the most beautiful lullaby, it was soft. Soft enough to make me drift into my slumber. (1 to 2 weeks later, so because she is half vampire she looks about 2ish) I wake up like I always do I see my Graceful mother across the bed. But to find myself disappointment because she wasn't there. Then I can hear a someone's faint sobbing down stairs. It sounded like my grandmother. I climbed out of bed, and put on my slippers. Than worked my way down stairs , and sure enough there was my grandmother, grandfather, and aunty but I can't find mum. Huh? "grandma where's mama?" I asked nervously. "-sob- she's. She's gone." my grandmother said depressing like. Those words changed my life. Then the room gotten smaller and smaller, and then I couldn't breath. All of a suddenly everything was black._ She's gone, she's gone, she's gone_. Echo's of the same thing over and over again (-End Of Flash Back-)**That was over 80 years ago. I know she's alive, I'm not giving up. I did my research, her name is Alice Cullen, she lives in Forks, Washington. Perfect for a vampire I must add. I'll write on how it went.

Love,

Shailie

I got up from my spot underneath the oak tree in a park called 'Forks National Park'. **(I don't really know if this exists or not)**I walked until I got deep into the forest. I smelt hum... human, oh shit vampires and were-wolfs. I ran like a masked murder was chasing me. I haven't met a were-wolf ,but I don't feel like meeting one right now. I hate were-wolfs. Hate them because of certain reasons. Then next thing I see is a freaken huge house. Wow they have money, a lot of money that is. I walked up the steps and knocked the door lightly. _Knock knock_. Then the door opened, stepping out was a beautiful brunet ,but not as gorgeous as my mother. She had brownish redish hair, golden eyes, tall and slinder. Then I said, "Hello may I see Alice Cullen, please?" Hopefuly she will let me, I mean who can resist my puppy eyes? She looked soo...nevous? Then said, "Umm...may I ask who you are?" she asked me carefully. "Can I please see her, it won't take but a minute, please!" I begged. Then out of no where...the most beautiful face I have ever seen. But ofcourse that face belonged to Alice Cullen, in other words my mother. She looked dazzled when she looked at me. Then she spoke to break the silence, "Who are you?" Like she dosen't even remember me, I mean how can you forget your own daughter? Maybe this was a mistake. Then I whispered, "You don't remember me do you?" "Can you please tell me who you are?" she said in a gental voice. Then lady who answer the door looked so uncomfortable. " I'm Shailie Sky Brandon ,and I already know who you are" I said. Then a loud voice said "Who is at the door". The lady next to me giggled then said, "Oh sorry about him he is '_special_'" "HEY I HEARD THAT" A male voice said. The lady laugh and I kinda giggled ."So what brings you here?" she asked. "Well, I'm here to talk to Alice"my mother, but I didn't add that part. She looks at Alice then said, "Um...okay? I'll leave you to alone" she said. Then walked in side awkwardly. Then I can hear two people bickering at each other. I couldn't help but just gaze at her. "What did you want to-" before she could finish the sentence I hugged her. She felt cold and warm. I have been waiting for this moment for 90 years. To feel the safeness of my mother. I tried so hard not to cry. Then something I didn't expect was that she hugged me back. "Oh my hot dog you have no idea how much I wanted to see you ma-" oh crap. I jumped back. She looked hurt for my action. Then she just shrugged it off and then just looked at me with the what-is-going-on look. I sigh, how am I supsoed to tell her? "Alice, I'm your, um" I stuttered. "Your my what?" she asked. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. "Mary Alice Brandon" I started, "I'm your daughter"

**Okay I know this is slow but please be paient with me. I'll probibly update tomarrow or next weekend.** **So please review and Shailie will give you a cupcake! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Dominique**


	3. Chapter 3: The Question

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! I'm so sorry this story is late, I tried to make time for this. So here is Chapter 3!Enjoy!**

**(Shailie's p.o.v)**

_(previously) "Alice, I'm your, um" I stuttered. "Your my what?" She asked. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. "Mary Alice Brandon" I started, "I'm your daughter"..._

I waited for her response. I slowly opened my eyes. I just see her standing there, mouth opened. "Um..hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. I looked in her eyes, it was like she was not here. Then the front door opened, a honey blond male stepped out. "Alice?" He said. "Alice darlin are you alright" he said to her lovingly and gently. "What happened? And who are you?" He asked me curiously. "Um, I don't know what happened, and I'm, um, Shailie." I stuttered. "Not to be rude but,why are you here?" he asked me. "I kinda know Alice" I said. "How?" he said to me in a straight face. "I'm Alice's daughter" I said. "Huh? Wait, how?" he asked me. Confusion is spread across his face. "Well-" I said. Then all of a sudden Alice's head snapped up then said, "Huh? What? How? When?" she said ,it all came out so fast.

"What do you mean?" I asked. " I mean, how are you here, I mean how are you my daughter-Wait did Emmett told you to do this?" she asked me. Huh? Who is Emmett? "What do you mean, and who is Emmett?" I asked out of confusion. Then a tall muscular man stepped out, brown curly short hair, pale, and golden eyes. " WAZ UP?" He boomed. "Hey, who is this?" he asked. "Well Emmett," the man with the blond hair started, "this is Shailie, apparently she is Alice's daughter". "Uh...um..well" Emmett said. Then I got scared because his eyes got very huge and then he jumped up and down then said, "Does this mean she is part of our family?" Emmett said. Wow, I haven't talked to the guy but already he is so happy he wants a random stranger to join his family, wow. "Well, does it?" Emmett asked. I glanced at Alice and the man holding her by waist. Well, I think there are together, well because the way they look at each other, like they would die for each other. And I know they are together, that one is because of my so called ,'_gift_'. Well if you ask me, my gift is annoying. My gift is, when ever I touch someone which happens a lot ,like frequently, I see there life, like their childhood and stuff, and if I concentrate really hard I get to hear their thoughts and or see their future. Well when I hugged my mom, I saw that man kneeing down and asking my mom for her hand in marriage. And then I saw their wedding, and them finding the _Cullens. _So that is how I know.

"Well,-" Jasper started, Then Alice said, " Well, first we need to talk." "Okay." was all I said. "Okay, fallow me." Mum said. Then my mother opened the door, and walked in. She stopped then turned around, and motioned me to follow her. I followed her, then behind me was Jasper and Emmett. My first thought was, wow their house looks like it is worth a million bucks. We were walking into a hallway, white walls and light wood floors. Pictures, mirrors, rugges , tables , rich exquisite tastes. Then we finally entered a huge living room, soft colors, and in the corner there is a piano , flowers in very expensive vases. There were 6 other people, 2 men, and 2 women , and one child, and the lady we opened the door. But there was one lady I kept staring at, she had very blond hair, golden eyes like the rest, but her facial details. It reminded of my best friend, Emma. She looked exactly like her , but Emma had a gorgeous shade of a deep sky blue. Emma's story is some what exactly like mine.

She lost her mom when she was very young like me, but she raised her self by herself, unlike me, I found my father when I was about five. I lived with him for about 30 years. Then my dad was murdered, so I had no choice but to leave or its was me next. Then a few months later, I'm in Boston, Massachusetts strolling down Public Garden.…...

**(Flash Back) **

**It was during winter, 3 months since that awful event. My father's last words before his ****head was ripped off was,'**_**Run, run till you think it's safe my Shailie and don't look back!' **_**I shuddered of the other parts that are running through my head. As I tried not to think of it I got out of the book store ,reading Romeo and Juliet. I walked across the street to the park, not caring about anything. Then **_**Bang, **_**I fell down onto the floor. I looked up, and I saw a girl who looked around my age, 14 maybe 15. She had light whitish blondish curly hair, deep sky blue eyes, very pale skin, about 5'5 , and just very inhumanly beautiful. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said. "No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Are you sure?" she said. "Yea, don't worry about it" I said. "Here let me help you" she offered, and pulled me up. "Thanks, I'm Shailie" I said. She smiled and said, "I'm Emma."**

**( End of Flash back)**

"Hello?" said Alice "Huh?" I said innocently. "How are you here?" Alice asked. "It's simple, you had sex with a vamp-". "No, not that. I mean like, how did you find me, or how you remembered me?" she asked. "Well, it was certainly not easy finding you, but I didn't do it alone. And how can I ever forget you? You are my mother, I can never forget you!" I said. " Wait, what do you mean _you didn't do it alone?_" Alice asked carefully. "Well, I researched you, I had my best friend with me and m-my f-f-at-her"I stuttered, but only whispered the last part, it hurts to think about him. "Well, were is he?" said someone. "He isn't here" I looked down. "Where is he than?" said Alice. "Where ever dead vampires go" I whispered, trying to keep back a tear. "What do you mean?" she asked. "He is d-dead-d" a tear slowly dripping down my face, I clenched my sides. I felt someone hugging me, I opened my eyes and see my mother hugging me, and rubbing my back and said, "Shh..It's okay."

"Can you please tell us what happened, if that is okay with you" She asked and whispered into my ear. "It's okay, I can tell you." I said. My mum guided me to the couch. "Tell us from the begging to the end of your life, all of the important details." she said. So I told them, telling them everything how my mom disappeared, and the dreams about Alice being alive, how I ran away a year later to find her, running into my dad, him dying, finding my best friend Emma, how we stucked together for about 60 years, the went on her own to her find her mom and I did the same, and then how I got here. "Wow" said all of them. "Shailie, you are strong and brave for all you have been through, I have to ask you a question" said Alice. "Yes?" I said nervously. "Would you like to live with us?" Asked Alice.

**So? What did you think? How do ya'll think of Shailie's power? And her past, I will explain about her dad's death. I'm very sorry this came late, the other story will be up, in a few days or so. Most of the story will be in Shailie's p.o.v. So what are you guys waiting for?Review, please! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Dominique**


	4. Chapter 4: What just happened?

***Hides behind my chair in horror* Oh my gosh I'm SOOOO SORRY for not updating these past few months. I'll make the chapter longer, please don't get mad at me**

**Chapter 4 (Shailie's p.o.v)**

_(previously)_

"_Shailie, you are strong and brave for all you have been through, I have to ask you a question" said Alice. ""Yes?" I said nervously. "Would you like to live with us?" Asked Alice_

I was stunned, they all looked at me, waiting. Do I really want to move in, will they think of me as a burden? I mean, I doubt the family agree. I nibbled on my nail, one of my habits when I'm nervous and or not sure what to do.

"Umm" was all that escaped my mouth. "Please, please move in!" my mom practically exclaimed. "No I don't want to be a burden" I said calmly. I looked up I see my mom's eyes, filled with sorrow and begging of me staying with her. I don't have to read her mind to know that, I can see it in her eyes. "Would you like to stay with us?" she said at a tone where it makes you wanna cry. "I don't like to stay here" I said looking her in the eye. The way she looked, was heart-breaking. I'm surprised I didn't crack. Everyone was looking down. "I would LOVE to stay here" I yelled, tackling her in a hug. "OMG YAY! WE HAVE TO GO SHOP FOR YOU!" my mom screamed. I laughed like everyone else and all she said was,"What?" innocently

_(a week later)_

I felt like I was practically family with the Cullens. They welcomed me with opened arms. I had a relationship with everyone, even Rosalie. She was very nice to me, she told me everything When she was human, how she got changed -shivers- and her life as a Cullen. Esme was so caring, and loving. She lets me call her GRANDMA! I love her, she reminds me of my grandma, but younger...yea. Nessie was a joy to be around. As soon as she wakes up she runs straight to me. Bella she is so AWSOME, she is like the big sister that I have been dying to have.

Edward ,he is cool to, I like talking with him, he shows me how to play the piano. He lets me listen to his songs, I love Bella's lullaby the most. Carlisle he is very generous, and nice. He also lets me call him grandpa. Jasper, he is like well I wouldn't say father but, almost. He protects me, talks, and plays with me A LOT! Emmett he is straight up random, but awesome. Like a big brother, but better. And lastly Alice, my mom. If you thought I loved her a lot, well try again cause I just love her with all my heart I love her so much there isn't a word for it. She would do everything with me, talk, play, do make-up, hair, just everything.

So I have been here with the Cullens for about a...week? I don't know, I have been having so much fun, the time just flies by. I have my own room, it has lilac purple for walls. And a light wooden floor. I have a queen size bed, with a comforter that is the color purple, like my walls but darker. I have a desk, and all those good stuff. My closet ,oh my gosh my closet. It is so BIG! I have all of the latest fashion on tops, bottoms,shoes, dresses so on and so forth.

Right now I'm playing Black Cops, with Emmett and Jasper. I love playing zombie version, other people would have thought that Emmett and Jasper would have paid me money to play this. But I personally love Call of Duty. I love the action and stuff on there. Anyways I'm sitting on the couch and watching Emmett and Jasper doing their thing on the ps3.(PlayStation 3) Then my mom walks well, more like danced over to the couch. Once she sat down, she zoned out. I guess one of her visions.

"You guys" Mom said, had a very worried expression. We all turned our attention to her, then there was a knock on the door. Esme went to the door slowly. I decided o fallow her, she opened the big white door, there was an unfamiliar man at the door, but already regretting going to the door.

**(A.N I wanted to stop here, but I owe ALL of you guys)**

"Jacob" Esme said sweetly. _He is part of the Quileute pack, he's a wolf. _Esme explained to me threw her mind. Oh no wonder, it kinda smelt like fish and garbage here. Well, that explained it. This so called, _Jacob_ looked at me curiously at me. "Oh Jacob I almost forgot, this" she looked at me. "This is Shailie, Alice's daughter." Jacob still looked confused, stupid mutt. **(A.N I DON'T HATE JACOB OR ANY OF THE PACK, I LOVE THEM, but Shailie doesn't like them, she hates them. It'll take a while for them to warm up on her) **"Okay, nice to meet you" he looked at me. "But, the pack needs to talk to you and the rest of the Cullens. You can bring Shayline if you want" Jacob said.

Oh no he didn't. " My name is NOT Shayline it's SHAILIE" I said, dumb ass dog. Did she say Shayline no she said Shailie. "Well I'm soooooooooooo SORRY" He said sarcasm in his voice, and looking slightly amused. "You know what, I'm not starting a fight. Cause I know I WILL WIN!" I said, sticking my tongue at him. "Shailie" Esme said looking at me. "What, He started-" I said before I was interrupted by Nessie. " Oh Jake, My Jakey is here" Nessie squealed. What tha? Her Jakey? You know what I'm not gonna bother. "Nessie is Jacob's imprint Shailie" Esme said whispering in my ear. Oh, that makes sense.

I looked back on Jacob seeing him carrying Nessie on his hip. They looked...well...cute. I can't lie about that. "Oh Shay-shay Jakey is so awesome,-sighs- I LOVE him!" Nessie said **(A.N Shay-shay or Shay is a nick-name for Shailie used by Nessie, well the others call her that, sometimes, so yea)** "Jacob what does the pack need us for?" Esme asked curiously. "Well, we found something on our land that we need to tell all of you." Jacob said. "What? Did y'all find a bone?" Rose said teasingly, as she came into the room. "Ha-ha soooo f-u-n-n-y" Jake said sarcasticly. "What did you find Jake" Bells said, looking worried. I wouldn't blame her, I'm getting worried myself. "Well, we need to talk to Sam and the pack" Jake said walking out of the door.

**(The car ride there)**

We all got in separate cars. My mom, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Rose went in Emmett's Jeep. And Carsile, Bella, Edward, Nessie, and me went in Edward's Volvo. We offered Jake a ride, but he said, we STANK so he ran there. Rude says much, I mean you can say,'No thank you, but thanks for offering', not,'Oh hell no y'all stink so much, my nose can fall off any minute.' No that's rude, but what did expect he is just a dumb dog. We just crossed from our territory to the mutts territory. Nothing but green, eww I can't see the sun, it's like I'm hidden away from the sun. TOO MUCH GREEN, WHERE'S THE BEACH?

Since I have been here, it has done nothing but rain. What is this Noah's Ark, I mean come on! The car went to a stop, and everyone except me and Nessie, because we had to take time and unbuckled our seat belts. I carried Nessie out, and fallowed my family. There was a a group of tall and bulky guys and a skinny but tough looking chick. I guess this was the pack, cause I see that Jacob is standing with them.

All of the pack looked at me, I felt awkward. I looked at all but one, and once I sent a single glance at him. My hole world changed right before my eyes. What just happened...?

**Dun Dun DUUUNN! Lmao I'm SO sorry I didn't update, this past holdays were KrAzY! First I get dumed the I crack my head open, how unlucky can I get? I WILL TRY REALLY, REALLY HARD TO UPDATE FASTER! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Check out my other stories 'My New Life' Please, and I had some question, yes my name is Dominique and people call me Nonie. WHAT U GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? Lol jk, so what r u waiting for? REVIEW PRETTY ,PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE! Love all of you guys**

**Yours Truly,**

**Nonie**


	5. Chapter 5: Awkwardness

**I'm sooooo SORRY for not updating for a WHILE! I wanna thank the people that reviewed; shailie nieves, superallio, Itscooltobesushi, Jessamine Theriot, Morgan Brianna Thompson, MOMO AKA YO SISTA, cute puppies, Ollie912, bloodsucker123, atwtlover, andddd heatlmao ThAnK U fOr ReViEwInG! Here is the chappy enjoy!**

_~Previously~_

_All of the pack looked at me. I felt awkward, I looked at all but one and once I sent him a single glanced at him. My whole world changed right before my eyes. What just happened...?_

~Chapter 5: Awkwardness~

(Shailie's p.o.v)

His rusted skin, his black spiky but short hair, his sweet rich brown orbs. He is just so _yummy_ . He was very tall, slim but buff. He looked up at me, and smiled. It made my heart swell, I felt my cheeks burn up. He chuckled, and kicked the ground playfully.

"_Ohhhhhhh_...LOVE BIRDS" Emmett exclaimed. "Shut up" I mumbled . "Shailie and Seth Sittin in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g then-" I interrupted him, "Shush or u WILL be shunned!" I said "Bu-" he said. "SHUNNED" I yelled. He looked at me and walked behind Rosalie, like a disciplined puppy. Everyone giggled or chuckled.

"Y'all said you needed to see us" Jasper said, using that heavy country ascent. "Oh, yes!"One of them said. _Shailie, this is Sam, the leader of the pack._ Edward told me. _Thanks, now I'm a little less confused _I told him. He chuckled, Sam motioned us to fallow him down the deep woods. _Creepy_ I thought. I giggled, everyone looked at me including the tall, sweet, tan, and no name guy. "What?" I asked innocently.

Everyone looked at me than back at Sam, some chuckled including Mr. No-name, OMJ that's his new name, well until I find out what his real name is."Anyways, I'll let Seth here explain to you what exactly happen." Sam motioned Mr. No-name. Aw I wanted to call him Mr. No-name -sight-, Seth? Humm I LIKE IT! _Seth_ looked at me and smiled, I swear if he doesn't stop doing this not me, I'm ganna scream.

"Well, what happen was. Brady, Colin, Leah, and I were running potroles. When Brady over here" motioned Brady, "Ran into a scent that we've never smelt. We were trying to track what ever it was down. All we found was pieces of ripped cloths and some strands of hair or grass or something-" he trailed off. _Snap_ all of our heads looked up, everyone was in a defincive crouch. All of the wolves phrased. Seth was in front of me, _This is the smell we smelt_ I heard Leah's thoughts. Then we heard running, we all chased after it. I was a really good runner, so I was ahead of everyone. A blanket of whitish blonde hair, flowing in the wind. I pushed and pushed until it hurt. My heart rate accelerating, because I haven't ran like this over 20 years.

"Help!" The lady, I assume said. "Help me, Leave me ALONE" She screamed. She smelt so familiar, and sounded so familiar. And that long blonde hair, until I got it. The wolves finally cached up with me, and lunged at her. "NOOOO STOP!" I screamed. "LET HER GO!" I pleaded. But it was to late, they were clawing at her, and biting her. Then I saw her face. I gasped **(I wanted to stop here, but I owe you guys)**

"EMMA!" I screamed. I felt a pool of tears threaten to fall. "No, no, no!" I screamed. "LET HER GO" I pushed the wolves. I was crying, for the first time in 25 years. The Cullens finally came, I begged them to help me. Once all of the wolves were off, I came and healed her. I hugged her, and growled at anyone that came near, except my mom, Rosalie Nessie. We took her into Carsile's office. Thank god for Carsile, because he patched her up. All the wolves, were saying sorry to Emma, they are so lucky it's Emma the sweet, nonviolent girl. I was right, wolves were never to be trusted. They, kill, and if it wasn't for me and the Cullens, Emma would have died because of those damn wolfs.

**SO? DID U LIKE IT? lmao that was kinda long. I feel really good about this chapter, a little of drama, lovey dovey and ACTION! well what are y'all waiting for, love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**~Nonie**


	6. Chapter 6: Emma

**Hey my peps! I would make a little shout out for the people who reviewed for chapter 5: NegligibleNaina, FallenBleedingAngel, atwtlover, and shailie nieves! So here is chapter 6!**

**(Previously)**

_I was right, wolves were never to be trusted. They kill,if it wasn't for me and the Cullens, Emma would have died because of those damn wolfs_

**(Chapter 6: Emma**

**Shailie's p.o.v**

**a week later) **

I walked into the my grandpa's office were he was checking Emma. Thank God she is half vampire or else she wouldn't be so lucky. I cracked the door just a little enough to see Emma in the bed. Her pale small figure looked so fragile so tiny. It scared me to see her like this, I have never seen her in this much pain. She was always the one that was the 'Go happy go lucky' kind of person. Her heart was so pure, she didn't deserve what happened to her. To me she seemed asleep, just as I was going to close the door.

"Shailie?" I opened the door so I could seen who was saying my name. To my surprise it was Emma's, she sounded so...so tired so pained. "Yes?" I was on the verge of crying, _Shailie stop, Emma doesn't need to see you like this. _I took a deep breath_. _"Were am I?" Emma asked. "You are at my mother's home. My grandpa was the doctor" I said taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Oh I'm glad you finally found her!" she said I guess it was out of glee but it sounded like a very sick cat. I frowned at that. "So how are you Shai-shai?"**( A.N It's pronounced Shay- Shay)** she asked curiously. "Hum isn't that the other way around. I should be asking you that?" she giggled. I giggled too not because she is doing it but because I felt like it. "Oh, there is just a little pain in my left leg and in my chest. Other than that I'm great" She said than looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Emma you were mauled by a pack of wolves" I said. "Yes, I know But hey I'm still alive aren't I?" she said cheerfully. _Wow, no matter how bad the situation is Emma always finds a bright side to it. Emma is now my her hero. _I thought, she tried to sit up "Woah, woah I think you should take it easy. You're still in a cast and life support Emma!" I exclaimed. "Really, I didn't know." _Wow, it's okay she has an excuse she's blonde. _**(A.N I know we all have our blonde moments expecaily me I'm blonde XD)**

Then we both heard a knock, our heads snapped up. "Can I come in?" a voice that belonged to my grandpa. "Sure thing" I replied. He came in wearing his doctor uniform. "I just need to check up on Emma here." I got up "I'll see you later Emma." I made my way to the door. "Um, okay see you then." Emma said nervously. "Don't worry, he won't bite" I giggled at my own joke, and so did Emma and grandpa. I told everyone I was going to hunt. I ran and ran making sure not to far.

**(Seth's po.v)**

**(A.N Ha. I bet you didn't see that coming. _Yes, they did. _Wow you guys know me so well. Or am I that predicable? 0.o_ Yes, yes you are_. Meaner!)**

I have never seen a Shailie that mad before. Wait to come to think of it I haven't seen any girl that mad before, well, except when Leah is on her period. I frowned at that. _Yea she is really mean!_ I mentally exclaimed. I needed to see her and say sorry. But she refuse to talk to us,_ Man, you guys screwed up...Big time!_ Shut up you. _You can't do that. _Yes I can!_ Nauh!_ Wanna bet? _Yes how much? _I frowned I have no money. DANG IT!

_Hahahaha! -points his finger at me- _Shut up it's rude to point. Whatever. Anyways, it's time for me to patrol. "Mom, I'm going." I yelled. "Okay, sweetie be careful" I ran into the forest and striped and phrased. I ran and then knocking into a sweet scent. A scent that smelt like Shailie's. Should I? _Yes! Chase after her dummy! _Hey, hurtful! _Whatever it's either now or never! _True, okay I'm going. I ran and ran and ran. Forcing my legs faster and faster. I could wait to see her, my imprint. I finally found her sitting on a dock at a lake. Her legs in the water, staring into space. She looked so cute. But in a very sexy way. _Wow, finally a dirty word that finally gone into your head. Mr. Goody-two-shoes._ Hey there is nothing wrong with not saying dirty words. It's perfectly normal. _In what world?_ I sighed Never mind. I phrased back to human, being careful not to make noise. -snap- Dangggg it! Her head snapped up and glaring at me "Seth" she snarraled

**So? How was that? I would have posted it yesterday, but yesterday was my little sister's birthday. Love it? Hate it? Review IT! Thanks for reading my story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ta TA see ya …...next week? Meh sometime between then and now. **

**~Nonie**


	7. Chapter 7:The Kiss and the Run Away

** Hey guys! Sorry I took so freggin long. But here it is! I would like to thank shailie nieves, nnichola9, and the anonymous SU. Thank you! Okay, here is chapter 7!. . .**

_(Previously)_

_ I phrased back to human, being careful not to make a noise. -snap- Dangggg it! Her head snapped up and glaring at me "Seth" she snarled _

Chapter 7: The kiss and the run away

Shailie's P.O.V

****What are you doing here?" I demanded. He has some nerve coming here! I quickly got up; and started to walked away. He grabbed my arm and slowly turned me around. We were face to face. "Shailie, please hear me out. That's all I'm asking" He said to me softly. "You have 5 minutes." I said coldly. "5 minutes? That's not enough time!" he told me.

Tick, tick, tick!" I said. "Okay! Okay!" He exclaimed. He explained to me why they attacked only to 'protect the tribe' and blah blah blah; this doesn't make me feel any better. He almost KILLED my best friend. "Please, Shailie, please forgive me and the pack. We didn't know! Please please please!" He begged. I turned around and started to walk away. I'm not dealing with this, I don't need this. In a split second, I was turned around again but with force. Then my lips were smashed with another.

I opened my eyes all I saw was Seth's face. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. But it felt so good; I closed my eyes; I stopped fighting it. This feeling was to die for. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I felt as if everything was clear like a stormy day finally meeting the sun. Seth's my sun, this moment is perfect. -Snap- We pulled away, but we didn't stop starting at each other. "Wow" I breathed. "Yea." he said chuckling I joined in. "So? Does this mean you forgive us?" he said flashing me that dazzling smile of his. "Um I guess" As I said that I felt my cheeks burning. _Damn it. _I thought, this is embarrassing! _Shailie, just look down. Don't look at him. . . even though it's impossible. _Gosh, I'm s-o-l! Shit out of luck! "Don't be embarrassed. You're cute like this." Seth told me. I looked up._ Gah! This is bad._ "Um, oh! Look at the time I have to go. See ya!" I turned around and started to run. Trees flying past me, I felt like I wasn't even touching the ground. All I could hear were howls. Whoa dejavu! Every second that passes I could see the house closer and closer.

Seth's P.O.V

I can't believe she just left me like that. She was my first kiss; this hurts. Did she not like it? What did I do wrong? It just got colder, but then I realized I phrased. _Wow, your that upset?_ Yes, in matter in fact, yes; yes I am. _Chill dowg, ha ha I like that I'm going to call you that for now on. Because you are a dog._ Dude, just please, shut up. Right now isn't a good time to do this. _Come on I'm just trying-_ Yea I know._ Meow! Okay dude I'll leave you alone!_ Thank you Jesus! _That's mean._ I thought you were going to leave me alone?_ Oh yea okay. Starting. . . Now._ I'm just going to run, let off all this steam. I let off a howl, this kinda hurt my ears it was strong and powerful. _Seth, I saw what happen. Are you okay bro?_ Leah. Ugh now? _I'm only trying to help._ Yea I know but I needs some space, please?_ Okay, just go run your patrol. Just howl if you need me. Okay?_ Okie dokie. _Seth if you want you can go home._ Sam! Ugh who's patrolling? _ It's only me and Leah. Calm down, I know it hurts being rejected my your imprint. So go back home and relax._ No, I want to run._ Okay, I'm just trying to make it easier for you._ I'm. Just. Fine. _Okay, just know you have that option._ M hmm okay, I got it. The voices faded, I guess they phrased so I can have my mind to my self. I don't know where I'm running but frankly I don't care. **(A.N I just pulled a JACOB! Hehe) **All I can think about is the beautiful Shailie; how her hair is a beautiful shade of dark chocolate brown. How her crystal blue eyes glisten in the light. She's perfect inside and out.

Shailie's P.O.V

It's been a week since me and Seth's kiss. A week since Seth has ran away. I've looked for him; but I guess he's crossed the border of Canada. Why would he do this?

**Hey guys! I know its been forever since I updated. But I'm here now and I updated. WHO HAS SEEN BREAKING DAWN PART ONE? I saw it the second day it came out. I watched it twice lol its awesome even the second time. Can't wait for part 2. SO LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! Love you guys. Happy late and early holidays**

**~Nonie **


	8. Chapter 8: Imprinting?

** Hey guys. I'm really sad. I had a really good chap for this story. But. My computer. My evil, retarted, mean computer deleted it. And I didn't write it down. I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter. :(... Before I begin, I would like to thank shailie nieves and EmmettCullen'sFutureWife... Well... Here's Chapter 8**

** _Previously_**

_** Shailie's P.O.V**_

_ It;s been a week since me and Seth's kiss. A week since Seth has ran away. I've looked for him; but I guess he's crossed the border of Canada. Why would he do this?_

**Chapter 8: Imprinted?**

Seth's P.O.V

-Dream-

_ I was in a random clearing. I got up, I was blinded by the morning light. "Seth?" An angelic voice spoke to me, that's all I could recognize. It sounded like Shailie. "Yes?" I answered. I heard bushes being brushed, I spun around and saw **her**. The beautiful Shailie. "I'm sorry Seth" She said dropping onto her knees and started to sob. I rushed to her and hugged her. "It's okay. Please don't cry" I begged._

_ "But B-But" She stuttered and hiccuped. "No but's. I's alright." I said smoothly, while rubbing her back. "Please come back. Please. Please? Before it's too late." Shailie begged. Whispering the last part. What did she mean? **Before it's too late**. "What do you mea-" I was cut off by something snapping. Shailie's eyes widen. "It **is** too **late**."_

My eyes snapped open. I was still in wolf form. I was breathing really heavily, and tried to get up. I shook myself until I felt like I was completely awake, and started back to running. But this time, back to Washington...

Emma's P.O.V

I was finally well enough to get up and move around. But Rose and Shay watch me like hawks so I won't get hurt. Rose and I where getting closer. She reminds me of my mother, actually I don't think there is a difference. They both had golden blonde hair, wavy and reached to the mid of their backs. High cheek bones. Plush pink lips. Huh... Weird.

I finally got all my stuff into my room. Alive and Esme were nice enough to make me a room. Epp! I feel special! I looked through this box that was in the corner of my roo,. I opened it and saw a bunch of picture frames with pictures. Mostly of me and Shailie. Until I reached almost the bottom of the box and held and shiny picture frame. I gasped, not because of the picture frame but the picture. It was of Rosalie. Oh my gosh. Rosalie. Is. My. **Mother**.

Shailie's P.O.V

I had a weird dream last night. It had Seth in it, but that's not why it's weird. It was about something about doing something before it was too late? Weird... "Shailie? Honey, you need to get up. Someones is here for you." My mother said softly. "Okay, be down in a min." I replied. I gathered a 'hello kitty' tee, pink skinnies, white converse, and to top it off a pink bow. And of course my bra and undies! LOL xD

After I tooka shower I put on my cloths. I applied a little make up, foundation, light pink eye shadow, a little eye liner, and mascara. And applied some perfume. Not only do I look pretty but I smell pretty also! BAM

I walked down stairs, hoping I'll see Seth. I reached the bottom of the stairs. And I saw Leah...

**(A.N I wanted to stop here but I owe you guys)**

"Leah?" I said. "Yes! Shailie I have to tell you something, and I'm just so overwhelmingly happy!" She babbled on and on. "Ok? What is it?" I asked giggling.  
Oh em gee! I **imprinted**!"she squealed. Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for her! She deserves it. " On who?" I asked

Leah's

_Imprinting_

God, this is stupid. I have to run to the store for Sam. I'm surprised that I'm actually doing this for him. So I'm at the market ad got everything that was on the list. Milk, bread, eggs and blahblah blah. No one cares. "Oh my god. " I groaned. This line is so lonnng.

What seemed like hours, I finally got up to the check up. The lady scanned the food and shit. I gave, well most people call it throwing but eh whatevss. After I was done there was a guy that was carrying all my bags for me. "Um, I can get that myself. Thank you very much." I told him/

"No ma'am. A pretty lady like you shouldn't lift a finger." He said. Ugh, Sam owes me. Big Time! "Just give me my fu-" I broke mid sentence, all because I glanced at his beautiful blue eyes. It feel like that cheesy speech Jake said about imprinting. Wait, did I just, Imprint?

"you have really pretty eyes" I heard myself say. Oh my, did I just really say that? My cheeks where on fire! But all he did was chuckled, "Why thank you." I couldn't look away.

"I'm Leah" I said introducing myself to him. "Matt" He said out stretching his hand, and without a hesitaion I shook it. "Here's my number, in case you want to hang out sometime." He said blushing while writing down his number on a random piece of paper. "Thanks!" I said, smiling so bug my cheeks hurt. He smiled and chuckled and turned around and walked away back into the building. I closed the trunk and hope into the driver's seat. Lost in a Daze...

_After telling Shailie_

I told her every single detail. And when I was done, she was beaming a huge smile at me. "I'm so happy for you!" and bear hugged me.

** I'm so happy that Leah is finally happy. It just kills me when I read Breaking Dawn and or watch the movie. She deserves this :) Well, guys, I'll Try to update once or twice a month. I'm really and truly going through a rough time.**

**Well, Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nonie**


	9. Please Read

Hello, my lovelies.

I'm sorry but this is NOT A CHAPTER.

I am writing this to tell you I'm switching to a new website.

I have thought about it and it would be easier so just switch to that one, because I am always on it.

I will link the website in this 'chap' and I am rewritting a lot of it.

Reason is, I would re read it and realize how sloppy it is!

So because I love my readers so much, I am making them better and more READABLE, lol.

I'm putting the link for all of my stories. Mk? Mk!

OK everyone that want to go to the website. PM me sending your email address and I'll send the links

I know the links aren't working. I thought it did but apparently not.. I have trried literly 100 time and it still won't work ;_;...I hope you take the time and read them. =for some reason they wont let me put the websuit name. Message me and I'll happily sent you the link!

Ok! If you comment on the story saying you came from this website to the other one I will publicly thank you on the stories and if you make an account (you can log in by you facebook) I will fallow!:)

~Warning:

I just started typing them. Some only have the 1 chap BUT I have what the characters look like and more info.

Have a beautiful day/night!

Love you guys!

~Nonie!


End file.
